Just like Matilda
by ragsweas
Summary: Sirius Black had once read a book about a muggleborn witch Matilda. As his life progresses, he feels that he is far too similar to that witch. Can he get the same happy ending as she did? Written for QLFC round 6


**Forum:** _ **The Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition.**_

 **Season:** _ **5**_

 **Team:** _ **Falmouth Falcons**_

 **Round:6**

 **Position:** _ **Seeker**_

 **Prompt(s): Movie: Matilda**

 **Word count:929(** _ **According to MS Word)**_

 **Disclaimer:** _ **Anything recognizable does not belong to me. The rights are owned by J K Rowling and WB Studios.**_

 **A/N: I have tried to make Sirius story similar to matilda. I feel that it is. Review and tell me how it is?**

* * *

"Sirius Orion Black!"

Sirius cringed. Of course his mother would find out. She always found out. Why did she always find out?

Most of the days, Wallburga Black didn't even care if Sirius died or lived. It was Regulus this or Regulus that-Regulus was just like her, the perfect son, the one who followed every command without using his own brain. So why should she pay attention to her older son?

Sirius Black, the heir to the most Ancient and Noble house of Black, practitioners of Dark Magic. Huh! He wasn't even allowed to do magic, how in the world was he suppose to be the heir of this vast empire they had made?

"Where are you?"

Sirius shuddered and hid deeper inside the cupboard. Judging by the voice, he still had some time.

Sirius was never appreciated by his parents. Maybe because he didn't love Dark Arts and was not eager to learn it like Regulus. Honestly, Sirius found it yucky. Who likes killing people? Was Grindelwald not enough?

Sirius prided himself to know that name. He had read most of the history books in order to know certain Dark Wizards and Grindelwald was the latest. Anyways, his life was hell. His life was like that muggleborn witch, Matilda. His parents didn't like him and didn't allow him to study what he liked. Healing. Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Sirius had read the story once. He wished he found his 'Miss Honey'.

The door flung open and Wallburga Black dragged Sirius out by his ear. Of course she found out the prank he had played on her. All her robes had turned pink!

"You idiot! We have to go to the ball today! How will I attend it with those hideous gowns and robes? You never pay attention do you? You disgusting boy! You are an heir! Come, come I will teach you how to be a proper boy!"

Well, he could just wait for the punishment now.

* * *

Sirius did find his Miss Honey after all. In Hogwarts. Many would say it was Professor McGonagall. It wasn't entirely false. That woman was exceptional. She was very caring and behind that strict face was the mother who doted upon her lions.

But, she wasn't Miss Lemon for Sirius. It was his best friend's family, the Potters.

"Oye mate, what are you thinking about?" the bespectacled boy asked.

Sirius shook his head. The two boys were lying down under the sun, beside the Black Lake. James nudged him which made Sirius groan. He waved his wand, summoning James glasses. Standing up, Sirius ran.

"Oye, give my glasses back!" James Potter shouted and Sirius couldn't help but laugh at the blind boy!

Out of all the people, James Potter was the only one liked and understood Sirius. Four years of friendship had made it clear that no matter what happened, James would always be there by his side. Remus was judgmental and Peter was...well, Peter. James understood him. He understood why Sirius was not ready to talk about his family. He understood his intelligence and his power.

And Fleamont and Euphemia Potter. Oh! Sirius loved them. He had already started calling them Dad and Mum. He wasn't very sure of that at first, but they had insisted.

Fleamont would teach him all he ever wanted to know and let him cross his limits, teach im how to extend his horizon. He was the father who taught Sirius how to play Quidditch for fun and not for competition.

Euphemia would protect the boy from even his own family. She would love and care for him like his own. For her, she was a mother of two boys, never one.

For Sirius Black, Potters were the family he always wanted.

* * *

"Blood Traitor!" Wallburga screamed. "Get out of my house! You deserve nothing else!"

"I do not want anything to do with this house either!" Sirius shouted. "You evil vile woman!"

"Keep your mouth shut you bastard!" Orion Black shouted. Regulus, hidden in the kitchen, shuddered at his father's voice.

"I will not!" Sirius screamed. "Just because I was never the son you wanted, you treated me like dirt! Why? Why did you hate me so much?"

"You just said it yourself." Wallburga spat. "Get out of my house right now!"

Without even glancing at his so-called parents, Sirius turned and dragging his trunk along with him ran away-he ran as fast as he could.

Once he was at a distance from the disgusting house, Sirius took out his wand and extended it. Within moments, he was sitting in the Knight Bus, his trunk beside him.

It was very late by the time he reached the Potter Manor. But he couldn't stop now. He couldn't turn back. Determined and mustering up all the courage he had, Sirius dragged his trunk behind him and walked up to the Giant Doors of the Manor. Raising his fist, he knocked thrice on the door.

There was a sound of something breaking and something tumbling down the stairs. Sirius impatiently tapped his foot.

As the door opened, Fleamont looked out and his eyes widened.

"Sirius?"

"Hey dad.' Sirius muttered "Do you mind if I stay here for a while?"

Immediately, Sirius was scooped inside the house. Euphemia Potter was handing him a hot bowl of soup and Fleamont and James shot questions to him. Sirius answered each one of them with ease.

All the while, Sirius couldn't be happier. He had finally escaped his parents and was now with the people he loved. Just like Matilda.

* * *

 **Review please!**


End file.
